


Badoit

by mintnewt (dokiis)



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, thomlee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/pseuds/mintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ki Hong Lee and Thomas Brodie-Sangster love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badoit

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit.

 

Badoit?

 

BADOIT. Badoit. Badoit. "Badoit," Badoit. 

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit, Badoit, Badoit - Badoit; Badoit, Badoit, Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. BADOIT!

 

Badoit. Ba. Do.It. Badoit? Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. BA!!! DO!!! IT!!!

 

_**BADOIT.** _

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit.

 

Badoit Badoit); Badoit, Badoit. Badoit; Badoit? BADOIT!!!

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. "Badoit," Badoit Badoit. "Badoit, Badoit, Badoit, Badoit."

 

Badoit.

 

BADOIT!

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit.

 

Badoit Badoit, Badoit Badoit:

 

  1. Badoit.
  2. Badoit.
  3. Badoit.
  4. Badoit.
  5. Badoit.
  6. Badoit.
  7. Badoit.
  8. Badoit.
  9. Badoit.
  10. Badoit.



 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit?

  

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit.

  

"Badoit." Badoit? Badoit Badoit Badoit. "Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit."

 

Badoit. 

 

_Badoit._

 

**_BADOIT._ **

* * *

**_Badoit. ** _Badoit._** ** _Badoit._** ** _Badoit._** ** _Badoit._** ** _Badoit._** ** _Badoit._**_ **

 

~~_Badoit?_ ~~

 

Ba **do** it.

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. 

 

Badoit?

 

Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit. Badoit.

 

It’s pronounced “Badoit”. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I die, please let this be my legacy.
> 
> inspired by this: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878>


End file.
